The End is Near
by Irish Pixie
Summary: (Slight OotP spoilers) AU: Sirius’s role as Harry’s godfather and how he tries to be there, but he can’t help feeling that he failed.


Hey everyone- well I was preparing for the "grand opening" of my first fic. When this came to mind so I just typed it all out. Really voices the opinion of moi- who bloody well thinks Sirius Black is the BEST CHARACTER in the wizarding world- and HE SHOULDN'T OF DIED. Like hells what was going threw J.K's head to possess her to do such a thing? So yes this fic is ALL BOUT HIM *dreaming sigh*  
  
So yes warning though there's no couples- so if you're looking for that mushy stuff you won't find it here- there a bit of child abuse and name calling- hells there's a lot of swearing in some parts so yes  
  
Also on a personal note: I do not flame or have ever written a flame in my life- no matter how much the story sucked, so I ask the same respect of you. If you do not like my story don't review or just say kindly how I could fix it to your liking  
  
::TAKE NOTE THIS IS RATED PG13:: Can not stress that enough peeps so if you don't like some of the stuff in here so go wining to me cause I have now officially warned you so there *sticks out tongue*  
  
The [Background] of the story is AU- alternative universe so things might seem a little different also this takes place in the summer of Harry's 4th year and he has not yet turned 14- or has Sirius escaped yet so yes.  
  
That's pretty much it so yes ENJOY^^  
  
*  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: I Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not gonna say I do. But if I did Sirius so would NOT of died^^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Summary: *Slight OotP spoilers* AU Sirius's role as Harry's godfather and how he tries to be there, but he can't help feeling that he failed. [One- Shot]  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The End is Near  
  
By: Irish Pixie*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The cool night breeze blew across the sleeping city- the midnight sky was painted with tiny little lights all, glowing like candles on a birthday cake just waiting to go out.......  
  
*  
  
A hooded figure stood on the cliff side over looking the small town of Hogsmeade. A toothy grin slowly playing across their darkened features, followed but a low cackling... he was free  
  
Sirius Black; age 35 was the most wanted man in the Wizarding world. Not only an hour ago had he broken free of the hells of Azkaban. After spending 12 years for a crime he didn't commit he had successfully done what no witch or wizard had ever been able to do in the history of magic  
  
He grinned looking back over his shoulder to the small town- knowing his escape would be all over the news by tomorrow morning. With a pivot of him foot he sunk back into the shadows of the forest which sheltered his whereabouts, his cloak swishing at his feet as he disappeared with a 'pop'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
3000 miles north of Hogsmeade into the muggle world; young Harry Potter woke with a start clutching his burning head- where is lightning bolt shaped scar lay.  
  
After much moaning and groaning Harry sent a shakily hand over to the burrow beside his bed and felt for his glasses- once on his vision came slowly to view. The small closet sized room was a sickly colour of puke green with a small wardrobe and a window added to his bed and bed stand with a small table lamp. Not much for the famous boy-who-lived right  
  
Well that's because he wasn't allowed anything more- he was even gratefully to have his cousin's second bedroom. You see Harry was no ordinary boy he was a wizard, attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. When he was 1-years-old a powerful dark wizard- Lord Voldemort set out to kill his family in which he exceeded by killing his parents- lily and James Potter but somehow he couldn't kill Harry. So instead Voldemort's body was destroyed while his sprit roamed the free trying to get his body back.  
  
While that's how he got his scar and it forever linked him to Voldemort himself now though he didn't know- Harry could see dreams of him. But not only had he vanquished Voldemort in the accident- he lost his parents. So he was sent to the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's to live where the beat and mistreated him telling him he was a worthless piece of crap. All his life he was believed to be a hero by others but now he could barely stick up for himself.  
  
Sighing to himself Harry looked at the beaten digital clock- where he had knocked over so many times before. It read 7:00am, knowing he couldn't go back to sleep now he quietly got dressed into a pair of his cousin's; Dudley, hand-me-downs and snuck downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius grinned as he looked around the small cave- it wasn't much but it was sure better than Azkaban. After making sure it was empty and no one could find the small cave he dropped his cloak and pulled out today's latest issues on the daily prophet;  
  
"Mass Murderer; Sirius Black Escaped"  
  
He chuckled turning the page,  
  
"Sirius Black has cleverly broken free of Azkaban"  
  
At this he grinned like a idiot as he flipped to the next page; which was the most absurd yet flatter article he had read yet  
  
"Sirius Black; Murderer or Hero?"  
  
At this Sirius was clearly amused as he read deeper into the article all saying how HE, Sirius Black the mass murderer was a very clever and smart powerful wizard who was adored by most for his bravery and power-------- by now Sirius was wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed at the crap this bitch wrote in awe of him- only once did it say he was dangerous and the rest went on about how he was a god with a perfect body and such.  
  
Rolling his eyes as it said he was a sign of sex- now bored with the article he flipped to the next page.  
  
"Sirius Black (murderer of 13 muggles including Peter Pettigrew) escaped from Azkaban"  
  
Sirius frowned at that one as he crumpled the page and tossed it aside before turning to the next article  
  
"Sirius Black; one of You-know-Who's greatest supporters- Escaped"  
  
He laughed full heartily wiping tears from his eyes; he You-Know-Who's greatest supporter? Who were these people kidding but his smile vanished when he saw the next article  
  
"Sirius Black escaped- what will Harry Potter Do?"  
  
He smiled softly reaching up to look at the article closer where there was a picture of his Godson- that's right Godson as he was Lily and James best friend before they died and before this whole mess ever started.  
  
He sighed pulling out a pair of scissors that had magically appeared in his pocket and merrily hummed as he cut the article out, circling Harry's photo with a thick black marker. He grinned in satisfaction as he pinned it to the cave wall- just staring at the boy's face and his emerald eyes, lily's eyes  
  
"Well that about does it for the day- better get some rest if were traveling to London tomorrow" he said out loud to no one in particular as pulled his cloak over his head and the most magical thing happened- he turned into a huge black bear dog  
  
Lazily smiling he rested onto the cloak before his eyelids began to drop and he entered dream world.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry lay battered on the floor of his "room" as Uncle Vernon grunted looking down at the smaller form "stupid bitch- that will teach you next time not to be so fucking clumsy you worthless hoe" growled the purple man as he gave Harry one last kick in the side before departing from the room.  
  
Harry groaned as he rolled over to vomit- he then slowly crawled over to the window where he just looked out, trying to forget his problems in the view below.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*  
  
Harry skipped down the stairs of #4 Privet Drive- careful not to step on the creaky floorboards compared to the few normal, to make breakfast. After entering the freakishly clean kitchen he began to work, pulling out pots and pans and what not to make everything perfect...  
  
An Hour and six in a half minutes later- Harry stood looking over his work. There at the polished oak table was four place mats with plates and cutlery- his spot was on the end table like his aunt Petunia's was, as both his cousin and Uncle took up the larger side of the table. There was a vase as the centerpiece with freshly picked lilies in the middle that radiated the sweetest smell.  
  
As for his hard efforts of food there was a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes for Dudley with a large dish the size of a fish bowl full of Dudley's favourite cereal; Chocolate coco puffs. A bowl of scramble eggs with a large plate of bacon with a side dish of chocolate moose for Uncle Vernon and for Aunt Petunia a small bowl of fruit salad- made with over 15 different varieties of rare fruits all made of the best organic gardens and a couple pieces of buttered toast. All complete with a glass of ice cold bottled water and their was another empty glass which could be filled with either milk, orange or apple juice and JUST for Dudley was a can of fizzy grape soda. Yep the perfect 5 star breakfast meal.- As for Harry all he got was a piece of toast and a glass of water.  
  
He grinned taking his seat- as the dishes and all were already cleaned when he heard his Uncle's stomps down the stairs.... A minute later the whole Dursley family stamped into the kitchen- not taking notice of Harry's presence as he had just finished his toast and drowned his water down, As the others took their seats examining their meal before also tucking in.  
  
"I'm Done- can I have my list of chores now?" asked Harry in a false cheery tone  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted as he trust a list into Harry's worn hands "I want them all done boy- now get out of my face until I call for you again" he ordered as he turned back to his meal. Telling Harry he was invisible again  
  
Harry nodded and scrambled away only til he was outside the hall he looked at the list and groaned; there read in his uncles scribbled handwriting-  
  
Chores:  
  
*Wash the serving plates  
  
*Dry and put away the serving dishes  
  
*Sweep the floor  
  
*Wash the floor  
  
*Vacuum the living room  
  
*Dust the furniture  
  
*Dust out the rugs  
  
*Clean the bathroom  
  
*Clean the bed sheets [except your]  
  
*Clean out the attic  
  
*Wash the windows [inside AND out]  
  
*Wash the cars  
  
*Weed and water the garden  
  
*Paint the fence  
  
*Make dinner  
  
*Put away the serving dishes and so  
  
*GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT  
  
Harry closed his eyes sighing in frustration; every day his Aunt and Uncle put together an impossible list for him to complete in which he was beat for after for not completing it- or not doing it with 100% accuracy, which was usually the case  
  
He growled shoving the list into his pants pocket before he headed for the cleaning supplies deciding it was better to do the dishes after his Uncle had left for work.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry wiped the sweat from his face as he fought with wicked weeds in the Dursleys garden out back- for most of the day he had been going chores with the exception to actually be able to go inside to make Dudley and Aunt Petunia lunch- which he was actually allowed a glass of lemonade since Aunt was so impressed with his work on house- which trust me WAS RARE  
  
But now he was out back in the heated sun that was burning into his flesh- he swore it was at least over 35º out. But still he worked it had been at least a hour he fought with the garden wrapping his sore hands around the weeds. In which he had to pull with all his strength to uproot just one and the slimly buggers were cutting into his raw hands so they bled red. But that was over a hour ago and he had to hold in the pain and continue his work since he still had to paint the fence AND make dinner before his Uncle got home which was in half a hour.  
  
He groaned as he finally pulled out the last of the weeds as gently lifted the watering can up to water the thirsty flowers //lucky// he thought in envy as he watched the flowers get showered in cool refreshing water.  
  
After that chore was done he pulled out the list and ticked it off before he slowly headed over to the shed to grab a paintbrush and a canister of paint- when he realized something- Aunt Petunia never said what colour of paint she wanted. Quickly dropping every thing he ran back inside the house- careful not to track dirt as he looked for his aunt. He had to hurry cause he had less than twenty minutes left, running into the kitchen he found a slip of paper on the counter, which read;  
  
Went out, dinner in the fridge, don't destroy the place- Your Aunt  
  
Harry Growled in frustration crumpling the small piece of paper so burned to ashes, as he heard the car door slam shut. His anger immediately left as he paled considerably, Uncle Vernon was home and he was not down his chores he hadn't even cooked dinner so it could at least by him some time. Quickly gathering his emotions he turned to leave only to run straight into his uncle's beefy body  
  
"Watch it boy" hissed Uncle Vernon as Harry toppled over and nodded fearfully as he dragged him up but the collar "Where's Petunia?" he demanded  
  
"She went out and Dudley's at a friends" said Harry at once  
  
"With out a note?" asked Uncle Vernon as if it was preposterous to leave with out giving a note  
  
"N---No---o" stammered Harry  
  
"Then where is it?" shouted Uncle Vernon, tired of the boy's games  
  
"It burned" mumbled Harry quietly  
  
"IT WHAT?" yelled Uncle Vernon as he threw Harry across the room, as he slammed into the wall  
  
"Burned, sir" said Harry quietly, not yet willing to give into his uncle's abuse  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE IT DID THAT?" hollered Uncle Vernon as he picked Harry up by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the kitchen wall  
  
"Magic" whispered Harry smiling smugly at the look on his uncle's face, but it vanished as Uncle Vernon threw him again and returned only second's later with a fairly large leather belt  
  
"Teach you to say that word under my roof" spat the large man- saliva dripping from his mouth as he pushed Harry's head down and drew back his hand  
  
Harry bit his lip as the impact of his uncle's fist broke both his nose and glasses before he hit his head on the stairs and his uncle began to whip him with the belt  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS HOE- THIS IS WHAT YOUR KIND GETS" yelled Vernon as he brought down the belt again and again not caring of the pain he inflicted- in fact that is exactly what he wanted to cause... Pain  
  
Harry cried out as his Uncle's abuse hit down hard, ripping into his brunt flesh as blood oozed out "YOU'RE ALL FREAKS WHO DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" he heard his Uncle yell and he bit his tongue trying not to give into the man's enjoyment and scream  
  
"YOU BITCH- SCREAM LET ME HEAR WHAT YOU'RE REALLY WORTH -NOTHING" yelled Vernon as Harry felt tears as the belt was tossed aside obviously not fulfilling it's purpose as his Uncle's fist came in line with his jaw  
  
"YOU HEAR ME BOY- YOU'RE NOTHING, NOTHING BUT A BURDEN TO THE WORLD AND TO US- NO ONE WANTS YOU NO ONE" screeched Vernon as he kicked Harry's Gut this he doubled over in pain and Uncle Vernon smirked tossing Harry up the rest of the stairs ignoring the blood stains left....  
  
*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry groaned as he traced his hand over his black and blue face to where the gash was. He groggily pulled his hand only to see a faint trace of blood sighing he curled up into a ball in front of the window nursing his bent arm he had received in the previous beating. Closing his eyes tightly- as if to hide from his relatives he sighed out loud to him self //Please take me away from here- anywhere//  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius grinned as he sat in the back of his cave- transformed back into a human as he went over the recent events in his life. He'd woken up from his two daylong nap only hours ago and quickly went out to hunt for food as he managed to retrieve some scraps of meat. But now he had nothing to do but ponder on his future deciding what to do- well that was a silly question he defiantly KNEW what he was gonna do. Simply one set out to kill the sniveling traitor Peter and then find his godson so they could be together.  
  
After all it had been 12 years since they'd seen each other and he was sure that young Harry would not remember him. Plus he was curious to see how James son turned out....... ah James son, how he pondered the thought ever day since the event on the what ifs?  
  
For example What If, he had never mention to James and Lily that Peter should be named secret keeper?  
  
Or What If he had not lost his temper and went after Peter? Would this whole mess of started?  
  
What If, he had been there for his Godson's life? -How would things change?  
  
What If?  
  
There were so many reasons to go along with that sentence but then yet again- you would never know would you?  
  
He sighed rolling over so he faced Harry's picture; there in front of his very eyes was his Godson; James' boy, Lily's treasure......... HE had unruly hair just like his father that was a jumble of messes and Lily's curious emerald eyes that held so emotion and pride. For a photograph he looked a little pale and under weight- Sirius frowned at that, but waved it off before he once again plunged into sleep.  
  
Tomorrow he would leave this cramped living style- find Peter dispose of the filthy rodent and then set out for the goal worth it...... to find his godson.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Peter Pettigrew, was nothing but a slimly traitor who back stabbed his best friends as he handed them on a silver platter to Lord Voldemort. Yes he was a disgusting creature not worthy of living but that fact kinda pleased him.  
  
After all when you had a sick mind like Peter's anything pleased you- and the fact that he had been part of the cause of his best friends and his wife's death, threw the other one in Azkaban for life and had some how been part of the down fall of the Dark Lord, pleased him- oh yes it pleased him very much.  
  
In fact the thought made Peter laugh- in which he did chuckling softly to himself as he climbed out of the shower wrapping a fluffy towel around his tubby waist, as he walked over to the mirror beginning to do his normal morning routine  
  
12 years ago; he was nothing. Nothing but a mere childhood friend of the great James Potter while in secret he was a slave to He-who-must-not-be- named, he did what ever he was told weather it was  
  
"Peter, Wormtail buddy me and Lily are going out for the night- could you please watch Harry?"  
  
Or  
  
"Wormtail you disgust me, get out of me sight now and don't look so vulnerable it sickens me"  
  
Or  
  
"Peter get back to your studies- your failing and we can't have a stupid friend can we?"  
  
Or  
  
"Wormtail, you sniveling rat- I want you to give me the Potter's NOW"  
  
*  
  
Peter scowled at his formed nickname "Wormtail" how pathetic but yet again it suited him well like a sock in a shoe.  
  
But now you see if you told Peter to do something he would blast you into obliteration- he was in charge of his own life- and he proved that when he faked his death so Sirius Black- that bastard, was sent Azkaban for being innocent. Peter laughed remembering reading how the "eye witnesses" had claimed that the convict did it and Sirius was sent to a life sentence with no trail at all-  
  
And now he lived peacefully- though in hiding in the heart of Paris, France doing what ever he wanted, when ever he wanted and their was no one to boss him around- as he'd taken care of them all 12 years ago  
  
Grinning to himself in the mirror he wiped his mind clear of those thoughts as he pulled on a grey cashmere sweater and pants before he headed out of the bathroom for breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Pulling out a crystal china bowl from the richly furnished- cupboards in his condo he grabbed the milk and box of special K; before filling the bowl to the rim as he sat at the high oak table all while swiftly picking up a copy of the daily prophet the cleaners had left and began to eat  
  
//hmm what going on in this miserable world- that the ministry's trying to cover up now?// he thought thoughtfully as he filled open the paper as his eyes widened in fear.  
  
There in big lettering right across the front page was the words that haunted his dreams that he never thought could happen; SIRIUS BLACK- ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The black mass moved quick as lightning from rooftop- to rooftop. Not caring who saw him just as long as they didn't recognize him. Landing perfectly on to the house he wanted the big black mass quickly transformed back into human form as now a grown man stood  
  
Sirius grinned looking around his surrounding- here he was all the way in Paris, France the Eiffel tower stood proudly in the distance just like Notre Dame and many of the other historic sites as the sky was painted in hues of pink and orange well the sun was setting a blood red. He laughed looking at the sun again- cause you know what they say about red sunsets?  
  
No- well it was nothing much just the fact that the world is going to end but in this case the life of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Smiling at the thought Sirius got up and dusted him self off as he pulled out the wand he had stole from a guard back in Azkaban and made his was over to the side of the building before jumping off............  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Peter sat petrified as he held the article in his hands, he couldn't be back- he just couldn't. Crying in frustration he set fire to the paper before shoveling down the rest of breakfast as he got up to fetch the telephone. There were some favors he needed to pull.....  
  
After much waiting on hold, he was finally able to get threw "er.... Hello?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew" said a cold slimy voice  
  
"Hello Malfoy" said Peter gathering up his courage  
  
"Please Peter- we are old friends all me Lucius" said Lucius Malfoy coolly  
  
"Alright call me Wormtail" offered Peter switching to his game name  
  
"I rather not" said Lucius coolly  
  
"er- okay well I need your help" said Wormtail coyly  
  
"HA you need my help- well isn't this a pleasant surprise" laughed Malfoy  
  
"Please" plead Wormtail pathetically  
  
"Fine- just stop that annoying gravelling it disgraces us death eaters" said Lucius  
  
"Thank you so much Lucius" said Wormtail gratefully  
  
"You imbecile do you really think that I would offer my help freely- no you will have to be in my dept" said Lucius evilly that Wormtail gulped  
  
"er-okay" said Wormtail nervously, he had heard of newer death eaters going to do Malfoy's bidding for him but the never did make it back for their pay  
  
Lucius laughed at Wormtail's naïve mind "So what do you need done?" he asked twirling the phone cord between his fingers  
  
"uh- that well you've heard of Black's escape?" asked Wormtail  
  
"How could I not it's all over the paper- even the muggle news. Have you read some of the shit that's being published bout black being a sex sign and all" scowled Malfoy and Peter had to chuckle at the thought of this fellow Marauder  
  
"yes well I need him out of the picture" said Wormtail and Lucius laughed  
  
"Poor Peter, and how do you suppose I do that? The man just escaped from Azkaban and now you want me to kill him?" asked Lucius in a mocking tone  
  
"Well yeah" said Wormtail not seeing what the problem was  
  
Lucius smirked "You know what I just remembered how much the master hated the sniveling creature you are and it sickens me"  
  
Wormtail frowned "But you will do it right?"  
  
"Hell no- you're on your own now and do NOT and I mean it Peter contact me ever again or I will have the ministry after your head in a matter of seconds" said Lucius in a threatening matter  
  
"Yes Lucius" said Wormtail quietly  
  
"Good now good day Wormtail- and you better hope Black doesn't came after you" said Lucius smirking as he hung up  
  
*  
  
Wormtail glared at the receiver as the sound of the dial tone was heard before he chucked it across the room- as it hit the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. //That son of a bitch- I'll show him//  
  
After much more cursing and hexing his now in shreds condo he stood up and headed for the bathroom where he slapped some cold water over his red face  
  
*  
  
*  
  
THUMP  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Peter froze as he heard the living room window creak open and the sound of a tumbling person- shakily he reached for his wand and headed out to the living area  
  
"WHOSE THERE" he called as he looked around the blue living room, sighing in relief he just saw the open window and moved to go close it as the curtain blew at the touch of the wind "silly me- must of forgotten to close it" said Peter in reassurance to himself as he did so  
  
"Well now that's taken care off what will I do about Black?" asked Peter thoughtfully to himself as he put his wand back inside his robes which was the wrong thing to do, cause he tensed up as he felt a tap on his shoulder and Peter turned to see those haunting grey eyes  
  
*  
  
"Hello Peter..."  
  
"Sirius" yelped Peter with a girlish scream and the convict laughed  
  
"Still the stupid mutt- that was there 12 years ago ay Peter my boy?" asked Sirius as he looked over the plump- slightly bald man in disgust  
  
"I thought I was the rat?" asked Wormtail as his eye twitched- shocking Sirius who expected Peter to beg for mercy, but no this Peter was very much collected and a lot braver he'd be a true Gryffindor at the moment if he wasn't such a disloyal prat. But fair enough he knew the real Peter was cowering back there somewhere all he needed to do was find him  
  
"True, true- you know Peter you're a lot wiser since we last meet" said Sirius thoughtful  
  
"You too" said Peter relaxing a bit  
  
"But I know the real Peter is in there somewhere" said Sirius coldly that it sent shivers down Peter's back  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Peter innocently  
  
Sirius smirked as he raised his wand "liar" he hissed  
  
"Sirius- wait- think about what you're doing" said Wormtail his former self, showing and Sirius grinned in satisfaction  
  
"Ah- there you are" said Sirius dangerously  
  
Peter laughed nervously "here I am"  
  
Sirius snarled "yes- but the question is now what to do with you" at this Sirius's eyes light up like the 4th of July  
  
"Sirius?" asked Peter nervously as his eyes widened as Sirius sent him under a tickling spell  
  
*  
  
Wormtail clutched his stomach in ache as the tickling curse continued and Sirius watched above as he rolled on the ground laughing  
  
"What's the matter Peter- had enough?" asked Sirius eyes like slits glaring at the rat  
  
Wormtail didn't answer as he tried to control his laughter- Rictusempra; the Tickling curse was forbidden in 1712 when a bunch of witches sent them on a poor muggle who died laughing- as he couldn't do anything, after being under the curse for a week he died as his inner limbs were ripped from his body and the tickling continued  
  
Sirius smirked as he kicked Peter's side, who was heaving in laughter still "I would let you die like this, cause I know you were happy and that disgusts me" said Sirius as he removed the curse and Wormtail sighed in relief  
  
"Thank------"  
  
"CRUCIO" yelled Sirius as he cast the Unforgivable curse that caused pain on poor Wormtail who was twitching uncontrollably on the floor  
  
"No, this is how you deserve to die Wormtail" spat Sirius as he knelt over the tortured rat and Wormtail screamed helplessly in pain  
  
"No one's here to help you Peter" snarled Sirius as he grabbed a bunch of Peter's slick greasy hair yanking his head off the ground as the man looked up helplessly "not this time"  
  
"Please" begged Peter with big eyes filled with such pain- it would have been humorous for Sirius the rat didn't look so god damn pathetic  
  
Sirius sighed dropping Peters head with a thud as he took off the cruse and sat on the coffee table above the broken Pettigrew- "you know you have no honor, begging for your life all the time- it sickens me" he spat but he rat didn't have a response this time just once and a while twitched  
  
"Ah- going silent Peter? You always did that when you were mad, not that I cared of coarse but it made James furious." Said Sirius thoughtfully as he saw Peter pale a bit  
  
He smirked "James- Do you remember him Peter? Was he not our best friend the one who took you under his shelter during Hogwarts? The one who helped you out when you needed it? The one who taught you how to be a man- excuse me, tried to teach you"  
  
Peter closed his eyes, trying to block out that annoying voice, he knew James and Lily would wander into this some how and he be forced to remember every single god damn detail about the man- Perfect Potter was his name he scowled at that  
  
"What the matter Peter? Not enjoying our little chat" asked Sirius cocking his head to the side  
  
"No" said Peter simply so Sirius grinned his mischief-maker grin  
  
"Good- cause I intended you not too. Now I need your help" said Sirius pretending to think again  
  
"How so?" asked Peter noticing a deal when he saw one- and a deal he could get his way out of, with a price of course  
  
Sirius laughed "forget it Peter it's not some two timing deal you can weasel out of- no it's just a thought about how you should die" said Sirius as he watched the rat pale considerably "let's see should I put you under the Imperious curse and tell you to kill yourself- or just say the magical two words that were used on Lily and James. OR should I tell you to kill yourself til you're almost dead and suffering and then kill you myself? Ah the possibilities are over whelming" he said laughing at Peter's ghostly face  
  
"You can't kill me" stammered Peter  
  
"Why not?" asked Sirius with confusion  
  
"You'll end up in Azkaban- you already should be there in the first place" said Peter and Sirius laughed- cold and vengeful  
  
"How can I go there if I kill you- cause you're already dead?" asked Sirius and Peter gasped with wide eyes "Yes Peter you see I've been thinking about this a long time and it all ends with you dieing"  
  
"Sirius- please" plead Peter as small beads of sweat dripping down his pudgy face  
  
"DON'T SIRIUS ME- DON'T YOU DARE SIRIUS ME"  
  
Peter looked down and scowled- thinking along the lines of; man this guy is even more fucked up since we last meet  
  
Sirius glared at the smaller man on the ground his patience warring thin "Tell me Peter- how did it feel after you told him, Lord Voldemort is it? How did it feel when you heard Lily and James were dead?" he asked  
  
Peter shifted uncomfortably as that name was brought up again- Perfect Potter. He looked at Sirius to find eyes of ice staring down at him, if looks could kill Peter would be dead the second he stepped into Hogwarts and with Sirius but his side he'd be dead, cleaned and 10 ft under  
  
"Answer the question WORMTAIL" barked Sirius and Peter sighed  
  
"It felt like a thought it would" he said quietly  
  
"You thought about this before?" asked Sirius raising a brow  
  
Peter nodded and Sirius sent him under the unforgivable curse again "TELL ME PETER HOW DID IT FEEL???"  
  
Peter grit his teeth as he screamed like a girl panting to breathe, when he got the chance "It felt good"  
  
"GOOD? GOOD- YOU THINK ABOUT KILLING JAMES AND YOU SAY IT FELT GOOD?" yelled Sirius in a mixture of shock, disgust, hate- it was all there  
  
Peter didn't say anything but nodded as the curse was taking off and he lay paralyzed under the gaze of his peer who was showing obvious emotions of withdrawal at the rat  
  
They sat in silence neither daring to speak- it was just too much  
  
"Sirius I-----"  
  
"Why Peter?" asked Sirius cutting off the man his anger slowly fading back  
  
"I---I--- um"  
  
"ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" screamed Sirius as he awaiting the answer the whole wizarding world wanted to find out  
  
Peter paled considerably knowing he had pushed his luck and there was no way what so ever he could turn and back out of this- no he was going to die. He knew that much and yet surprisingly he wasn't afraid like he had been for the last 12 years. Though he was going to go straight into hell and beyond. That thought please him- oh yes it please him very much.  
  
Cause when you have a sick mind like Peter's- anything pleases you.  
  
Wormtail grinned like a boy back in Hogwarts as he drawled his last breath "You know why I did it?" asked Peter sickly  
  
Sirius raised his wand pushing it against his heart "Why?" he asked venomously  
  
"Because they reminded me of you" spat Peter laughing at the look on Sirius's face as he was put under the unforgivable curse again for nearly a whole 6 minutes before being taken off again and having the wand jammed into his side  
  
"You know you always had a sense of humor Peter- very funny by the way I applaud you" said Sirius with sweet venom dripping from his voice "But now Peter is NOT the time to be joking with me is that clear" shot Sirius deadly  
  
Peter nodded  
  
"Good now let me ask you one more time- WHY DID YOU BETRAY LILY AND JAMES?" asked Sirius slowly as he if speaking to a two year old, the wand made his was from Peter's heart to his head and back down again  
  
"I'm afraid Padfoot- that goes to the grave" said Peter with warning  
  
"So be it- AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Sirius as a green light shot out of the wand and hit the petrified Wormtail in a matter of seconds  
  
*  
  
*  
  
THUMP  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Peter's body fell to the ground hitting it with a 'thud' as Sirius sighed- it was all over as last.  
  
*  
  
The Aurors would be here any minute, tracing the signature of the unforgivable curses back to here, never in his life had Sirius used one until today. He sighed as he pulled a small black tape recorder out of his pocket and pressed stop as he laid both the wand and the recorder by Peter's limp body- sighing he turned to leave not before looking back as he climbed out the window  
  
"Sniveling rat"  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Minister Fudge" yelled his assistant, Percy Weasley- a fine hard working young chap.  
  
"Yes Weasley" asked Fudge eyeing the out of breath boy.  
  
"Come Quick- to the Department of unauthorized magic" gasped Percy as he tried to find his breath  
  
"Lead the way" said Fudge in a jiffy as he got up from behind his big oak desk to follow the red headed boy who groaned as he had to break into a run to follow the esteemed Minister  
  
*  
  
"Weasley- what's this all about?" asked minister Fudge as the climbed the stairs [the elevators were jammed and under construction] to from being on the 1st floor to the 6th  
  
Percy gasped clutching his heart as it raced an unhealthy rate as he managed to spurt out "Unforgivable- Peter- Dead- Innocent"  
  
Fudge frowned at the out of shape boy "Weasley- as soon as this is over were getting you into shape" said Fudge as he jogged up the stairs with no sweat  
  
"Yes Mr. Fudge" drawled Percy as the finally reached the 6th floor and Percy clasped at the stairwell  
  
"Weasley, Get Up NOW" barked Fudge folding his arms- like an impatient mother  
  
"I Can't - just go ahead I'll meet you there just a quick rest" said Percy groaned as he rested on the floor in contempt- cause after running around the whole Ministry and climbing the stairs 3 times it was tiring  
  
Fudge rolled his eyes at his best employee in the whole ministry as he turned to walk away leaving the sleeping Percy as he looked back shaking his head well he entered the Department of unauthorized magic which was only 2 meters away  
  
*  
  
OF all the things Percy was- fit was not one of them. True after getting out of Hogwarts- he signed up with ministry right away. But he hit the jackpot when his old boss Ludo Bagman- was caught in Cuba shipping in illegal drugging and was sentenced to10 years- in muggle prison.  
  
He would occasionally get a letter from the man saying everything was dandy- and he meet a new prison buddy Tiny who was doing time for robbing a bank and murdered 6 people as he also gave a wedgie to a FBI officer.  
  
Of course Percy was recommended to be the head of the "department of magical games and sports" where he found it a bore so after two months at being top notch he transferred to the "Department of International Magical Co-operation". OF course it was all going well- he being the head of the department and all, he had a good family to match his standards considering the fact they were practically poor but then IT happened.....  
  
The fight that broke up the Weasley family- things were said hurtful things, that weren't meant to be said, they just slipped as Mrs. Weasley cried as Percy being the third oldest moved out- into the apartment areas for ministry members could rent out.  
  
The second oldest son; Charlie went back to Romania well, the oldest brother Bill- went on a whole soul searching journey.  
  
The twins Fred and George- part of the cause of the whole argument (as they were big troublemakers) cursed and went to a rampage as they were too young to finically support them selves yet- but they were giving the silent treatment to everyone, staying out late and refusing to do as told.  
  
Ron; the youngest of the sons and Harry Potter's best friend- Percy grit this teeth at the thought of the boy-who-lived. His mum, Molly Weasley loved Harry like a son and treated him better than her own (not on purpose) and it was rather annoying at times- well yes Ron seemed to also take his distance knowing everyone was just too uptight to talk still.  
  
And then their was Ginny; the youngest and only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley- she was spoiled rotten and always got her way so she could care less if all her brothers spilt. Cause it just meant more attention for her.  
  
*  
  
Now you know why Percy worked so hard, he had nothing to go home except the hollow sounds of an empty apartment- and it was rather depressing. Groaning he pushed himself up with his elbows and crawled over to the department of unauthorized magic- where the minister was waiting.  
  
"Weasley- where were you, oh forget it" said Fudge sighing as a head of red hair poked around the corner and Percy crawled in.  
  
"ER----------?" said the head of department recognizing the teen that had previously visited them minutes ago, before rushing off to find the minister  
  
"Don't mind him- it's just the stairs are too much for him" said Fudge rolling his eyes as Weasley pulled himself up into a chair and looked dead as he relaxed  
  
"You're fixing the stairs- thank god" came a cheery voice as a certain middle age auror came to view  
  
"Moody" said Fudge in a not so pleasant voice  
  
"Relax, Fudge I won't turn you into a ferret" said Moody and Fudge glared as he followed the head of department into her office and Mad-Eye Moody smirked as he looked down as Percy who was whimpering "yet"  
  
Percy's eyes widened about half a mile wide as he watched Moody leave laughing insanely. Only when he thought the old bat was gone he got up and scrambled into the office after his boss.  
  
"BOO"  
  
"AHHH" Percy let out a girlish scream as his big brother Bill stood before him grinning  
  
"BOYS" yelled the head of Department; Alexander Snog, a retired 30-year-old Irish beater on the Quidditch team with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. A heavy accent and defiantly the Irish temper  
  
"Bill what are you doing here" hissed Percy  
  
"Well baby bro- it just so happens that on my journey I saw the light" said Bill in fake remorse  
  
"Be serious" growled Percy- annoyed at the older man's presence  
  
"Very well----------" said Bill choosing his words carefully "well I was backpacking in Paris when I saw a black mass over the roof tops and then a rather high girlish scream- as I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and I found this" said Bill pulling out a black tape recorder and wand that were both in plastic bags  
  
"Tell the truth" said Percy raising a brow  
  
"Okay you caught me- truth being I'm part of the clean up crew for the murder of Peter Pettigrew who was murdered by the unforgivable curse approximately- (he checked his watch clicking his tongue) -45 minutes ago where we found these at the crime seen. And since I love you so much I wanted to be the one to bring it" said Bill in sarcasm- clearly the events of the fight that happened 6 months ago had not left him mind yet either.  
  
"Well this is excellent-" said Fudge breaking the tension between the two brothers "Now Mr. Weasley- er Bill is it? Do you have any clue what is on that tape?"  
  
Bill grinned like a child "sure do- this tape has all the answers the wizarding has been waiting to find out for over 12 years" he said as Alexander raised a brow  
  
"How- what? Damn you Bill stop grinning like a idiot and show us" cursed Percy as Bill glared and set the black box on the table before pressing 'play'.  
  
*  
  
May Justice be fulfilled and the innocent left in peace..........................  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry glared at his now arch enemy- falling to his knees ha began to roughly pick at the garden. That's right, Harry Potter was envious of the flowers that seemed to smile back up at him  
  
"Go to hell" he spat coldly, but the flowers kept dancing not a care in the world  
  
"Poor Harry Potter" came an all so familiar language- that was very rare to the wizarding world  
  
Harry whipped around to come face to face with a garden snake that seemed to be laughing at him- "what do you want" he hissed back in Parseltongue; the language of snake  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" said the snake as it slithered over to the shed to sit in its shade as it watched Harry work  
  
Harry; not in the mood to be talking to snakes decided to ignore it and continued to work. It was working well except for he could feel the snakes eyes bearing into his soul he growled, "What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"You" came the simple reply  
  
"Of course, I should of known" said Harry sarcastically his mood only falling downwards  
  
"Harry Potter----"  
  
"Aren't snakes supposed to listen to me?" asked Harry with irritation in his voice  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then we aren't you, when I ask you to leave?" asked Harry with a snarl  
  
"Because I came to warn you" said the snake ignoring his tone  
  
"What else is new?" muttered Harry but the snake heard  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing" said Harry as he dropped the garden spade and slumped down beside the snake "I'm sorry for being such a jerk, it's just I really need to get this down for my aunt and uncle or else----" he never finished instead he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath  
  
The snake watched intently as Harry seemed to fall into a state of consciousness, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm sorry, for disturbing you young potter- it's just Voldemort he's got a plan to----" the snake never finish cause Harry quickly and chucked him into the bush  
  
"Stay hidden and don't come out til later" hissed Harry as he heard footsteps come down the garden path  
  
The snake nodded and slithered away not caring to come back- if Mr. Potter wanted to throw his into a bush like that he did not deserve to live  
  
*  
  
"GET UP BOY"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon" mumbled Harry as he stumbled to stand  
  
"Teach you to not listen" growled Vernon as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and dragged him inside- both failing to notice the big black dog on the other side of the street  
  
"Owe STOP" yelled Harry as he was thrown into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was perched with venom in her eyes. While Dudley kept hitting him with his smelting's stick.  
  
"Don't yell at Diddy" cried Aunt Petunia in horror as she pulled his cousin's fat head into her bosom, who was waving his arms trying to pull away at the sudden impact. And Harry just had to laugh as Uncle Vernon shot him 'the look' and he shut up immediately  
  
"Now, tell us why you were not answering our calls" barked Uncle Vernon as he eyed the scrawny boy in front of him  
  
"You-called me?" asked Harry confused  
  
"Yes you stupid boy- to start dinner and you didn't come so your Uncle had to go out of his way to fetch you" hissed Aunt Petunia as she had reliantly released Dudley as he started to turn purple.  
  
"I didn't hear you though" said Harry even more confused, cause he Uncle had a voice that could be heard 60 miles away even in a harsh whisper  
  
"DON'T LIE" hissed Uncle Vernon as he cracked his knuckles as Harry gulped.  
  
Since his Aunt and cousin were here, Uncle Vernon wouldn't dare touch him since no one knew, and Uncle Vernon liked to hit him where no one could see as clothes covered him. And if any one knew about this the Dursleys would defiantly not have a "normal" life as they tried so hard to make  
  
"I'M NOT" yelled Harry back before his mouth snapped shut. He couldn't believe he had just yelled at his Uncle like that and now he knew he was as good as dead  
  
"OUT IN THE HALL NOW" yelled Uncle Vernon with beady eyes as Harry pushed the chair back slowly and walked into the hall with his head held high  
  
*  
  
"Vernon- he needs to make dinner" protested Aunt Petunia  
  
"Petunia honey- you make it tonight Harry needs to go to his room for yelling at us and Dudley" said Uncle Vernon gruffly and Aunt Petunia nodded as she turned back to Dudley who was pigging out on the cookies their neighbor Mrs. Figg sent them  
  
Vernon smirked; his wife was like putty in his hands at the mention of their son- if he didn't love her so much he would almost laugh. But his looks changed as he exited the kitchen to see his nephew leaning against the wall "GET UP" he hissed as he dragged Harry up the stairs and into his little room before he slammed the door shut and took his first hit on the boy  
  
Harry stumbled back at the sudden impact he knew for sure there would be a nasty bruise where his check bone was- and he'd yet again have to tell his Aunt that he fell out of bed the next morning over breakfast  
  
"I heard you talking in the freak tongue you people talk- think you could do what ever you please now don't you" growled Uncle Vernon as he twisted Harry's arm up and behind his head as he punched his stomach a couple times before their was a break and he flung Harry to the floor as he pulled out his ever so trusty belt and Harry's eyes widened threw the blur of tears  
  
"You are nothing in his world potter" growled Vernon as the whip bit into Harry's already raw flesh  
  
Harry bit back a scream as he felt wounds that were not yet healed reopen as newer wounds cut across his back like a game of tic tack toe "YOU'RE WORTHLESS JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD OF A FATHER OF YOURS" he heard his uncle yell  
  
"HE HAD TO GO AND GET HIMSELF BLOWN UP AND WE GOT LANDED WITH YOU" yelled Uncle Vernon his voice was no longer a issue to him, even if his family heard or not- he'd just cared about killing Potter right now  
  
"YOU'RE WORTHLESS YOU HEAR ME WORTHLESS" hollered the large man as he landed a foot in the boys ribs before the door ripped open to reveal a horrified Aunt Petunia  
  
"VERNON" he heard his aunt screech as Uncle Vernon's abuse stopped and he dropped the belt  
  
"P----Pet----Petunia" shuddered Uncle Vernon probably more afraid of being caught, than of his wife  
  
Petunia glared as she rushed over to Harry to check his pulse, when she found it she turned to her husband and Harry was once again ignored, "I thought we said we would never touch the boy Vernon" said hissed and Uncle Vernon scowled looking towards the ground  
  
"I know" mumbled Uncle Vernon like a child getting scolded by their mother  
  
Aunt Petunia rolled her eyes at her husband's tactics "How long?" she asked rather impatiently- her giraffe like neck cocked to the side as she looked at the broken Harry for a second before her dull grey eyes darted back towards her cowering husband  
  
"Eight..." he managed to choke out as Aunt Petunia's eyes widened she felt her whole world shatter; for all these years she bragged and prided for having the perfect "normal" family and here she was looking at her abusive husband  
  
She scowled "well no use crying over spilt milk- what's done is done"  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up overjoyed as he moved to hug his wife who held her hands up "get away from me"  
  
"But Petunia----" began Uncle Vernon but she glared at him  
  
"No- Vernon go to bed while I have to decided what to do" said Aunt Petunia, well more like ordered  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Vernon  
  
"Well first of all there's the neighbors- who would of heard you" said Aunt Petunia as her looked darkened " and then there's those people" she said her voice barely above a whisper as Uncle Vernon gasped  
  
"You've been keeping in contact with them?- WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FORM ME" hollered Uncle Vernon in rage  
  
"Vernon -KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN" shrieked Aunt Petunia in horror  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Uncle Vernon eyes downcast  
  
Aunt Petunia breathed a sigh "well I've had to keep in touch with them since Lily died"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Vernon your voice" reminded Aunt Petunia in annoyance  
  
"But----why?" asked Uncle Vernon with a quivering lip  
  
"Cause- it's just my blasted sister wanted it so there" said Aunt Petunia his thin lips resembles a line that a tight rope walker would walk on  
  
"Oh....."was all Uncle Vernon as silence shifted between them  
  
"Well get going" screeched Aunt Petunia as she shoved her beefy husband out the door, taking on last disgustful look at Harry she slammed the door and you could here the sound of a lock turned as the foot steps faded.........  
  
*  
  
Harry lay paralyzed for hours, the scene that had happened that night played over and over in his mind; his uncle beating him, his aunt sticking up for him, the locking of the door but it all came back to the fact that his aunt was actually in touch with Dumbledore- and that they weren't supposed to touch him.  
  
He felt tears as he tried to brush them away but he couldn't move- panicking he tried again but alas no avail. //what's wrong with me// his mind screamed as he tried to command his arms to work.  
  
He tried to call for help but his voice wasn't cooperating either; it was like his whole body had decided to call a quits but his mind was working, he felt a trickle of sweat run down his face as he pushed with all his might till it hurt as he tried to lift his hand  
  
Slowly he could feel his body listening to his commands like it would do normally only with great difficulty this time, he felt his fingers began to move was a tingle shot through his whole body followed by a jolt of pain, was he paralyzed?  
  
He next tried to lift his arm, which was even harder that the first time as he felt as metal had been injected into his skeleton making it ten times heavier. But still he tried as he was able to move his left and then he tried for his right. He screamed in pain as he felt his arm shatter defiantly knowing that it was broken possibly more. Deciding to leave it he began to work his legs, which were on fire, and the annoying tinge his arms send his mind was not helping.  
  
For what seemed like hours, it had taken quite a while before Harry had managed to crawl up on the bed- where he cradled his arm that was limp, he could no longer feel pain just numbness as he lay broken.  
  
It took another while before he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep trying to ignore the new found pain that shot through out his body.  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sirius watched sadly as the over sized man dragged a scrawny boy inside- sighing he transformed back into a man before he pulled out the picture of his Godson and compared it with the boy he had seen moments ago //MY GOD...//  
  
But it was too late, before he could change back into a dog and run over to the door it had slammed shut and he was forced to watch the whole seen from the window.....  
  
*  
  
Watching in horror as the large purple faced man pulled out a belt and began to whip the crying boy, his Godson and till a very boney woman, Sirius recognized to be Lily's sister [though he had only met her once] came to stop the man //well at least she has some dignity//  
  
And then they left him alone, hurt but Alone.......  
  
He grit his teeth, refraining his himself from running up to Dursley and beating his fat ass down and then turning him into a toadstool. But his thoughts changed at he looked at his godsons who need him.  
  
After muttering a few words unknown to the human dictionary he walked threw the wall and into Harry's room.........  
  
*  
  
What he saw broke his heart, Harry trying to get up as he fell a couple times but managed to crawl onto the bed where on the floor laid a fresh pool of blood.  
  
Once he was certain he was asleep Sirius pulled off the invisible charm and moved to sit on the bed beside the unconscious boy who began to stir....  
  
*  
  
+++  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry slowly opened his to find to big brown ones staring back at him, he tries to yell but his body wasn't working again. He cursed in mind as he felt a warm hand caress his forehead where his scar lay and surprisingly it didn't hurt  
  
"Harry" said Sirius lightly as the boy just stared at him unmoving, unwilling, just lay. He felt tears he hadn't known he had burn his eyes as he looked at the helpless form beside him "Harry, can you hear me?" asked Sirius softly as he heard foot steps out side the door and the voices  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking about what to do, on one side it was stay and get caught and surely be sent to Azkaban where he wouldn't be able to come back. On the other side was he could take Harry with him but he wouldn't last long not without medical attention and Sirius couldn't exactly storm into a muggle hospital with a broken boy in his arms...... No that wouldn't work at all  
  
Sighing he slowly got up only to feel the boy's arm wrap around his arm, a look of security in his dull green eyes, looking like he just had the life stomped out of him  
  
"I'll be back," whispered Sirius as he bent to kiss the boys forehead softly as he stood back and vanished with a faint 'pop'  
  
*  
  
Harry watched with sad eyes as the man disappeared for some reason he felt safe under his gaze, but he said he would be back. Sighing he leaned back down in his bed, maybe he was hallucinating? Could it of been a figment of his imagination? But he felt so real......  
  
Groaning he closed his eyes tightly, but then again he was a wizard and anything was capable of happening if you believed  
  
*  
  
Well That's it for chapter one- I know I bit long but you know, I deicide to cut it off since it was so long so it's not exactly a one shot fic but more just cut into two parts... make sense? Ah well I hope you all enjoy and try not to be to harsh if you didn't like it^^  
  
And I know the ending was a little rushed you could say, well I think it was so sorry about that so yes.........  
  
Til next time? Well it depends if you review or not, and if you don't too bad I'll update anyways *sticks out tongue* 


End file.
